NeverEnding Darkness
by Little Silver Rose
Summary: All human. Bella moves to New York after her parents died from what doctors at the hospital said that it was only because of a car accident, but Bella knew how they really died. She meets the love of her life, but everything doesn't turn out well.
1. Prologue

_Okay, now I understand that I am still writing two other stories- yes, that means I'm still doing the Shockfull Pain one too, but an idea for a fanfiction came to my mind and I'm afraid that if I wait for me to finish one of the others I will forget on how I wanted this story to start and the info, things like that._

_Shockfull Pain- I'm still continuing it, like I just said. I just need to figure out how I'm continuing that one._

_Worst Realistic Nightmare- Still continuing this one too. Sorry for the long wait for an update, I have the next few chapters written in my notebook, but it just seems there's something missing to it so... Yeah, I figured I should either find out what I think it's missing to continue or to just put up the chapters anyway.  
_

_Anyways, this will be my first all-human story. Vampires and Werewolves don't exist._

_I hope you guys like it. I don't know exactly how this will turn out, but I hope I get it to everyones' liking._

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Twilight, and anything else in here that I could add in here that's from someone else. If I did own everything that's not mine, I probably wouldn't be here and have a lot of money...

_That disclaimer is for the whole story, it's a waste of space and time to put it up in every chapter. Okay, enough with the talking, on with the story._

**Prologue**

It was amazing how almost everything in my life became a horrible nightmare. There was only seven people I knew that were the ones that's like good dreams. But all of them seemed to be away at the moment, and I only lived with the one I loved and married to.

I always said I was always lucky to have the love in my life, that I never really deserved him. I never found someone who loved me as much as him, and actually love him back. It's amazing how that worked out.

But everything else in my life seemed to be a nightmare. One, there was a person in front of me in my house, who had knocked down my door.

Two, my husband or any part of his family weren't here to protect me, which I could deal with because I didn't want them dead. I was glad they were away.

Three, The guy in front of me was a killer.

Four, I knew my husband wasn't going to be himself anymore if I died.

I don't know what I would do without him either. Right now, I was glad he was somewhere safe. I just hoped I could get out of here alive to see him again.

-oOoOo-

_Yes, I know it's short, but most prologues don't have to be long. Sorry for the shortness._


	2. Shock

_Thanks for all the reviews. I'm not exactly sure when the prologue will pop up into the story, but I'm hoping this to be a pretty long story. Hope you guys enjoy it. Oh, and in this story, Charlie and Renee never broke up._

-oOoOo-

**Chapter One - Shock**

"Bella? Your shift is over; you can go home now," a friend at work, named Katie, told me, smiling. She wondered how I sometimes don't notice when work is over and almost work overtime if no one told me- some people, including my friend and me, didn't like this job at all because most of the customers were jerks, men who tried to hit on us, or woman who would scowl and spit on us. There wasn't that many nice people that came here. We were waitresses at a restaurant that was combined with a bar.

I don't like bars really at all, because drunk people would sometimes try to do something to the waitresses or waiters- some actually succeeded. Most of the men who tried on me failed because of my friends helped me out or my boss walked out to check things out. My boss was nice to me and my friends, and a few other people, but he could be really mean to those who didn't listen to him. Most of the people he didn't like ended up getting fired.

I smiled. "See you tomorrow," I said, though I didn't know that wasn't true. My parents, Charlie and Renee, and I lived in a pretty nice house in California. Charlie was the Chief of police here amazingly, and my mom worked at a daycare, playing and taking care of the children there. It seemed to suit her since she seemed to play like a child too.

I folded my apron and put it in the back in my locker and grabbed my purse. I took everything that was mine out and carried them to my car. I don't know why, but I had a feeling I should bring them with me and keep them at home for now.

It was a fifteen minute drive there. The sun was shining and birds were chirping. I wasn't expecting to see what I saw when I pulled into the driveway, though.

The door to my house that I lived with my parents- I didn't buy myself a house yet for various reasons- was off it's hinges, on the floor. One of the windows were shattered. I gulped while my heart sped up. I left everything in my car and got out of it, closing the door silently and walked to my house slowly. Every step I took it seemed my heart got louder and louder, and the silence was deafening. _Don't worry, nothing happened, the door is just down because Charlie decided to replace it..._

I knew it was a lie. Something horrible had happened, and I needed to find them quick. I walked in despite my protests in my mind, telling me to live and run away from this, but I couldn't. I know I wouldn't be able to leave without seeing if my parents were okay or not.

I looked into the living room where the window was broken. There was blood from the window all the way to the couch that was on the other side. My heart pounded harder. I knew my parents weren't here anymore. Their car was gone too; no doubt whoever did such a horrible thing took them away in it. I fell on my knees and buried my face in it and felt tears fall down my cheeks and soak my hands.

I stayed like that for an hour. I probably would've stayed like that if the phone didn't start to ring. I lifted myself up and wiped my tears away and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Luckily my voice stayed even and normal. Though the voice didn't sound like it belonged to me.

"Is this Bella Swan?" I heard a rough, but kind voice speak from the other end.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"My name is Doctor Black, and you need to get to the hospital as soon as you can, please. We have some news," he said, sighing. I instantly knew it was bad news and it was about my parents. I swallowed and made sure my voice was still the same.

"Okay. Bye," I said and hung up. I had a pretty good guess of what happened to them, but I couldn't help but worry about them. I sighed and was just about to head out when I noticed a piece of paper taped to the window. I walked over and read it.

_Bella._

_Destroy this evidence and maybe, just maybe, you'll be able to live longer than I planned. If you don't, you will die once I get back._

There was no name or signature on it. I gulped and threw the paper in the fire and took out the window. Luckily the window would look normal to everyone still- most of the houses had windows that you could take off the glass and replace it with a screen instead to keep the house cool if you were unable to pay for air conditioning almost all day every day due to the heat. ((I know it's not true, but it's a story, so it doesn't matter.)) I looked down at the carpet and sighed. How on earth was I going to take those stains out? I went over to the closet and found the carpet cleaner- the one that washed the carpets. Hopefully it would work...

Plugging it in, I started to wash the carpet. Somehow, I was able to get the bloodstains out. I don't know how, but I did. I turned it off and put it in the closet. I sighed and went upstairs to my room and took everything I had in there, except for furniture, and put it in my car. I had a pretty good car, and amazingly, my parents were able to afford it somehow, it was a black Mercedes. I remember the day they bought it for me- it was for a birthday present. I don't know how on earth they paid for this thing, but it was amazing.

I drove to the hospital and got out of the car, shutting and locking the door. I ran inside and headed for the desk. "Bella Swan... I got a phone call," I said after taking a few deep breaths.

"Doctor Black is in room 412," she said, looking sad. I knew it.

Heading towards the room she said, I couldn't help but think what I was going to do after this. I had to go somewhere, but where? I was only doing the waitress job here temporarily- if my parents didn't die, I decided to accept the fact, though it hurt me a lot, I would've been able to actually finish college. I'd just have to find a college that would be willing to take me where I left off, or just start all over.

I found myself in room 412 with Dr. Black, who seemed tan and strong. Smiling, he held out a hand and I shook it.

"Like I said, I'm Dr. Black, and I have horrible news for you. Your parents have crashed in a car crash on the highway, and by the time we got there they were dead. We were unable to save them... I'm really sorry," he said, sighing. I nodded and sighed. He left the room and I noticed my parents were lying on the two hospital beds he was blocking from my view due to his large body. They were a complete mess.

Some of there limbs were bent in the wrong way, there were scratches almost everywhere, and some bruises. Sad thing was that they actually DID look like they came from a car crash, but only I knew that was a lie. This person really planned this out. I felt a few tears fall down my face, then I wiped them away. I would cry later. Right now, I needed to get out of here, and fast.

I ran out of the room and the hospital, ignoring startled looks and gasps from almost being knocked down. I climbed into my car quickly and slammed the door shut, starting the car. I drove out of the parking lot after I buckled myself and headed for the airport. I got a ticket and was able to have my car taken to New York. When the plane got here, I boarded the plane and wiped my forehead on my sleeve- I was sweating a lot due to all that running.

-oOoOo-

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to the sunrise and the speaker was saying,"We are now landing at New York. Please wait until told to get off and be patient."

I yawned and stretched, wiping away the tears that came from my nightmare that I had last night. I stood up when they said we could and got off the plane. I left the airport and stood on the sidewalk, looking back and forth.

A couple of bad things: I had no place to live, I didn't know where anything was in this city, and I am lost. I decided to go to the nearest shop for some advice. I walked across the street and walked down the sidewalk, looking around. I finally found one, and it looked beautiful. Maybe this had someone that could help me. I walked through the door and was shocked when a short pixie-like girl jumped right in front of me and grinned. She took my hand and shook it.

"Hello! My name is Alice Cullen, and this is my shop where the best designs are! How may I help you?" she asked cheerfully. I was shocked, but knew she was waiting for my answer so I spoke up.

"I'm new to New York. I have no clue where anything is and I have no place to live. Do you know where I could...?" I asked, unsure about my decision of going here. She smiled brightly.

"I have a friend who is looking for a roommate. If you don't mind, he would love to have you. I don't know if he'll make you pay or not, but he would love to have you," she said, smiling. I decided to try it out, so I agreed and she smiled. "You can also work here if you'd like a job to get money, we will definitely need you."

"Sure," I said, though I still wasn't exactly sure what this shop was.

"Yay! I'll get you started. Come on," she said and pulled me with her. This was going to be a long day.

-oOoOo-

_Hope you guys like the first chapter. :) Will update soon._


	3. Moving In

_Thanks for the reviews. :) Here's another chapter for you guys. Hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry for taking so long, my computer turned off on me three times when I was typing, so I had to retype some of this chapter three times. I finally got a new keyboard! Yay!_

_It took longer than I thought it would to type up this chapter... Sorry about that!_

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Two - Moving In**

Alice dragged me over to the phone with her and dialed a number. After a few seconds, she started to talk.

"Edward? I found a roommate for you! No, she's perfect. We're best friends already. I knew she was coming. Because, I had a feeling. Okay, see you later," she said and hung up. She grinned at me when she turned around. "My brother will be here in about an hour with his friend and brother. For now, you can go see what Rose has for you to do." She ran over to the door just a second before someone started to walk in.

I went over to the blond girl who had the same shirt as Alice, just blue and not gold, and smiled back when she smiled. She had blue eyes and looked like she was twenty-two, a year older than me, but also looked she was younger and could be a model. She had blue eyes and seamed to be wearing all designer clothes, including the work's uniform. They must be rich...

"Hi Bella. My name is Rosalie but you can call me Rose. Since you'll be here for a hour or two, you can sort out and hang up those clothes over there," she said and smiled, pointing over to the stacks of clothing. "We'll call you when they're here." I nodded and went over to the clothing and started to sort and hang them up. I couldn't help but notice that all these clothing were just as amazing. It took me a while to find where everything goes, but once I memorized the places, it went faster.

Just as I put the last clothing up, Alice called my name. I turned around and my jaw almost dropped at the sight.

There were three men standing next to Alice, all handsome. One had blond hair and blue eyes and had a calm feeling radiating off him somehow. The guy next to him had short, curly black hair and muscular with brown eyes, and the last boy was the most handsome boy I've seen in my life, almost god-like. He had copper-bronze hair and green eyes, not as muscular as Emmett but had good muscles that showed against his black T-shirt. He wore blue jeans and tennis shoes that were all from a good or famous designer.

"Bella, this is Emmett Hale, Rose's husband and my brother," Alice pointed to the muscular guy,"Jasper, my husband and Rose's twin," she put her hand on the man's shoulder with the blond hair, who was standing next to her,"and Edward, my other brother." So that's what the god-like man's name was. Wait... Edward? I was going to be sleeping in the same building?

Then I just realized, I was in love with him. I never really fell in love with anyone, but now I am, and with my roommate? No, we were just friends, just sharing whatever Edward was staying at right now...

I shook each of their hands as I thought. What if he hated me? What if he didn't ever fall in love with me? Would I be single forever if that happened? Probably.

"Bella?" Alice called, breaking me out of my trance. "Edward said that we can go now."

I blushed. "Sorry," I said, smiling a bit. I followed Edward outside and saw him walk to a silver Volvo. I was shocked that he opened the passenger's door for me. No one really ever did that, even boys... "Thanks." I sat down and he closed the door and went to the driver's side.

When he got in and buckled up, he drove out of the big parking lot that was next to the store that I haven't seen before. I remember Alice saying that they usually had a lot of customers, so they had a big parking lot. Sometimes it wasn't big enough, which didn't really seem surprising with all the awesome clothes.

It was silent, but a comfortable silence. If it was someone else, I knew it would be awkward. I'm glad I moved.Though I missed some of my friends in California, I had better ones here. Even though I didn't know much and just met them, they were all awesome friends.

When I looked out the window, I noticed we stopped already and that my door was open, Edward next to it, smiling at me. I stood up and mumbled thanks to him, blushing like I always do. I followed him into the apartment building after he closed the door. The greeter smiled at us and tipped his hat. I smiled back. This place was huge and looked rich... The building was painted white, with gold swirls on it. The doors that led in were automatic sliding doors, but the glass was so clear that it looked like there was no glass there at all. The building was huge and tall.

When we entered, this place was definitely rich. The floors were marble, gold chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the walls were made out of the same kind of rich wood that was rare and expensive to get, and the place was decorated like a rich lobby. I saw a woman behind the front desk stare at Edward admiringly and in love at him from across the room. When we passed her to go over to the room of elevators, she smiled and said,"Hi, Edward."

Edward just smiled and took me to an elevator different from the rest. This one the doors were golden, but the other elevators were like any other doors- silver. This one apparently needed a key to use it.

"Our apartment has it's own elevator. But, it's on the top floor, so it might take a while to get there," Edward said, smiling at me. I gave a smile back and, like usual, blushed. He put the key in and turned it, then pressed the up button. When the doors opened, we stepped in and waited as the elevator went up. The walls of the elevator was glass and the carpet of it was white with gold swirls, like the design on the outside of the building and the rugs in the lobby. When the doors finally opened, we got out and I gasped at the sight.

The place was huge. The room were were in right now was the kitchen. The floor was marble and there was gold swirls in it, too. The walls were in rich wood like the cabinets. The table in the middle seemed really expensive and beautiful and, there was ten matching chairs pushed in. There was a really nice refrigerator next to the stove, which was nice also. The counter was marble also, same pattern as the floor. I wondered if this hotel loves gold swirls or something...

Edward showed me the living room which was even better. There was a beautiful and comfort-looking couch in the middle of the room. The big, flat-screen TV was on the wall with a built in DVD player. This time, the carpet was blue like the clear sky. The wall opposite us was the only different wall- the whole wall was glass. White curtains were pushed to the sides for now. In one corner of the room was a desk with a laptop on it, a bit messy due to all the papers scattered on the desk. On the wall near the desk was a door that lead to another room.

"That room over there is my room. Your room us over there," he said, pointing to the door on the other door that was near us, opposite of Edward's room. "Feel free to go in your room whenever and do whatever you want. Oh, we also have a cat named Twilight, because her fur is black and there's actually a star-shaped white spot on the back of her head and has blue eyes." As if he was announcing her arrival, she came from a small bed near the desk and rubbed against Edward's legs, arching her back and purring. "Hi Twilight." He smiled and bent down to pet her. She looked like she was only a two-year-old kitten. "Oh, if you'd like to know, this is the only apartment that has the whole floor for it- the others have more than just one in it." I nodded. "Well, I'm going to head to bed, Bella. I will see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight." He gave me a crooked smile that I instantly loved and ended up blushing.

"'Night," I mumbled and went into my room. I closed my door and froze once I saw the room.

Edward must have prepared this before he left because surely he didn't know that a girl would be staying here until Alice called. There were a few vases with roses in them, a rose-patterned blanket on the bed with matching pillows, and the carpet was white like the curtains. What really shocked me was that there was a small, wrapped up present on the bed with a note lying near it. I moved over to it and picked up the letter.

_Bella._

_Here is my welcoming gift from me to you. I can tell we will be at least best friends. Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow._

_Edward._

I blushed. He was looking forward to seeing me tomorrow? Wow. I took off the wrapping and saw a small jewelry box. I opened it and found a golden heart locket in it. Carved on the front was my name, Bella. I put the locket on the bedside table so that it wouldn't choke me or anything when I was going to bed. I opened one of my doors and was glad that I picked the right door- it was the bathroom.

I took a shower- somehow my favorite shampoo was in there too. The shower felt good and soothing. After I finished washing myself, I wrapped myself in a towel and left the bathroom and went to the third door that should be the closet.

I was right, it did lead to the closet. The closet was filled with clothes, it was amazing. I took underwear and a bra, then a blue silk shirt and pants for pajamas. I went back to the bathroom after I changed and brushed my hair, though I knew it'd just get messy again once I went to bed. I yawned and set the brush down and hopped onto my bed.

I got under the blanket and fell asleep after thinking about how amazing this place was and wondering how on earth Edward got all this stuff in only a few hours. I hoped tomorrow would be a good day.

-oOoOo-

_Like I said, sorry for the long wait. Sorry if this chapter wasn't much but it's needed for future chapters of course. I will try to update as much as I can, but right now I need to get to bed._


End file.
